She's Electric
by TheStardustApocalypse
Summary: AU Set Mid- Season 2. Fluffy, little bit naughty. Alex and Gene find out how many eighties coppers it takes to change a light bulb. Please review x


Alex Drake was a resourceful woman.

She had never let anything stop her from getting what she wanted. Even being thrown into the unpredictable and hectic world of the eighties, she hadn't let anything stop her. She tried her hardest to get what she wanted, and although it didn't always work, she never stopped trying. No task was too big or too small for ballsy DI Alex Drake.

Like changing the light bulb in her bathroom. For weeks now it had been flickering, and poor Alex hadn't been able to have a relaxing shower or bath since it started. The light bulb was on the ceiling, as expected, but Alex hadn't anticipated how high her ceilings were.

She'd decided a few days ago that she was going to fix the bulb today, as her case load at work hadn't been very heavy, and she had plenty of time to swap the bulb in peace and quiet without being disturbed or having anything distracting on her mind.

However, fate had decided to not let her achieve this. Her day at work had been stressful, to say the least. The case they had been working on, the murder of 3 young children, all a similar age to Molly, was mentally draining, and would no doubt give her nightmares tonight. Gene had buried her under a mountain of paperwork, and she had tried to wiggle out of it, but he had given her a look that shut her up before she'd even had chance to protest. The look in his eyes had told her that if this lead into one of their infamous slanging matches, he would leave it victorious, and Alex would leave with her tail between her legs and transfer papers in her hands.

And they had been made to work overtime by their superiors too, so there wasn't even time to go to Luigi's for a well deserved after work drink. Sluggishly, Alex had dragged her aching body up the stairs at the grand time of 9.45pm, and wanted nothing more than to lay on her sofa and sleep. But she had made a plan to fix the light bulb, and that's what she was going to do.

After changing out of her work clothes into a baggy red and black striped top and a pair of black leggings that hugged her slender legs, she'd got to work.

She'd had a replacement bulb in the top drawer for weeks, so she fished that out first. Then she'd set about finding a ladder, and had found one that would have been the right height if she were 3 inches taller. For a brief moment Alex considered putting her boots on whilst on the ladder, but then realised she was being ridiculous, not to mention dangerous, and she would just have to stretch.

Alex positioned the stairs beneath the bulb, and climbed them without too much trouble. She had, of course, turned the power of in the bathroom, but had left a light on in the landing so she could see what she was doing. Alex began to unscrew the bulb, reaching up and trying not to focus on how wobbly the rickety ladder was. Having successfully unscrewed the dodgy bulb, Alex placed it on the side cabinet near the sink.

Then, biting her tongue in concentration, Alex reached up with the new bulb, and begun to screw it in. When it was about halfway in, Alex heard 3 heavy thumps at her front door.

"Come in!" She hollered, unable to physically answer the door herself. Alex heard footsteps shuffling into her living room "I'm in the bathroom!" Alex shouted, and then seconds later realised how that sounded "I'm changing a light bulb!" She added quickly, and heard the footsteps getting closer. She kept screwing the light bulb in though, and wobbled on the ladders slightly. Alex regained her balance though, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, Gene Hunt appeared in the bathroom doorway. "Bolly" He growled, and her stomach flipped.

"Gene!" She cried, surprised at his presence. She wobbled again on the ladder, but regained her balance expertly_. I'm getting quite good at this_, she thought to herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked, and turned her attention back to the light bulb. She began twisting it quicker, and in doing so began to lose some of the balance she had acquired.

"You seemed stressed at work Drake, I wanted to make sure that you're alright" Gene told her, and held up a bottle of house rubbish that he'd picked up from Luigi's on his way up to her flat. "I don't want one of my team upset" He stared at her, struggling to put a light bulb in a socket.

His eyes were drawn to her shapely rear end, encased in black lycra. He watched as she stretched to reach the bulb, and his eyebrows shot up in approval, and quickly turned his attention away when she turned back around to look at him.

"I'm fine Gene" Alex told him, and beamed to him because she finally managed to get the light bulb in securely.

"What if I'd have been a burglar? You don't know who was on the other side of that door, and you invited 'em into your flat. How would you have defended yourself?" Gene asked her, and Alex didn't turn around

"I'm a big girl Gene; I can take care of myself. Besides, I knew it was you"

"How?"

"The infamous 'man stink'. I can smell it from a mile away" Alex teased, looking at him over her shoulder just to poke a small triangle of her little pink tongue at him. Gene scoffed, and went back to observing her (staring at her bum and wondering how it would feel in his manly hands. Gene begun to get hot under the collar at the thought of that and loosened his tie and pushed the thought away). He turned his attention to her technique, and couldn't help but criticize.

"Bols, you're wobbling all over on that ladder" Gene commented, and Alex scoffed.

"No I'm not Gene" She lied, wobbling slightly.

"Bolly..." Gene's voice was so negative, and Alex found herself getting annoyed with him. Who was he to come into her apartment and start telling her that she wasn't on the ladder correctly?

"No Gene! Leave it! I'm doing it my wa-_ayyyyyy_!" Alex suddenly lost her balance on the ladder, and couldn't regain her footing. Precariously, she wobbled backwards and forwards on the ladder, and knew she wasn't going to be upright for very long. She began tumbling off of the runged death trap, and was about to collide uncomfortably with the floor, but Gene outstretched his arms at the last minute.

A very surprised Alex fell into the warm, comforting arms of Gene Hunt, and wrapped her arms around his neck in shock. She was clinging to him like a little monkey, and trying to work out how on earth he managed to catch her. She was destined for the floor, but Gene had somehow managed to swoop in, with a bottle of wine in his hand, and rescue her just in the nick of time, despite there being very little space in the bathroom.

Alex looked at Gene, her brown eyes wide with shock and awe. She realised how close their lips were, and swallowed nervously. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and it sent shivers racing down her spine, and sprinkled goose bumps over her skin.

"I told ya so Bols" Gene whispered, but Alex was too shocked to even reply with some snide comment. She had been breathing in too much of his 'man stink' that was the only reason, Alex was sure. It was making her all disorientated. Without saying another word, Gene carried her out of the bathroom, leaving the ladder on the floor and bulb behind.

Alex didn't even know whether or not the bulb she'd put in would work. But right now, that was the last thing on her mind.

Gene made his way back into Alex's living room, and plopped down on the sofa, taking Alex with him. She was now in his lap, and felt her cheeks turn scarlet. Gene leaned forwards and placed the bottle of red wine on the table, and then looked at Alex with a cocky smile on his face. She tried to ignore her red cheeks, and reached forwards for the wine from the table.

"I'll get some glasses for this" She declared, and got to her feet. Alex made her way into the kitchen, and tried to calm down. Her mind tried to make sense of this situation, wondering why Neanderthal Gene Hunt would not only carry her bridal style, but keep her in his lap!

"Hurry back Bolly-Keck's, my lap is getting cold!" Gene hollered at her, and Alex turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

_He's doing this deliberately_, she thought to herself. _Don't let him get to you Alex!_

Having regained her confidence, Alex picked up two wine glasses by the stem, and carried them back into the room. She set them down, and popped the cork on the red wine. She poured two even glasses, and set the bottle of wine back on the table.

Nervously, Alex looked at the sofa. The seat beside Gene looked awfully lonely. Gene's lap was always an option. Alex considered this. Gene Hunt was something she had wanted for a while. There was no doubt in her increasingly dirty mind that the Manc Lion would be a sensational lover. But he was also her DCI, and a pain in the rear end at that. But the way Gene had looked after her in this scary new world, and had even cared for her, made her heart flutter in ways she couldn't explain. She could be a chicken, and sit beside him, or she could beat Gene Hunt at his own game. The latter seemed like the best (and most fun) choice.

Flipping her curled brown hair over her shoulder, and shooting Gene her best 'Come and get me' look, she slid into his lap, putting her legs so they were comfortably over his legs, and she wrapped her arm around his neck. Using her free arm, she placed her hand on his chest, and undid a couple of buttons on his shirt. She stroked the soft hair on his chest, and curled it around her fingers. "Hello Gene" She purred, and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Well.

This wasn't part of the plan, Gene thought. The room was suddenly getting very hot, and Gene shifted underneath Alex, trying to position her so she couldn't feel Sergeant Rock as he began to stand to attention. His Bolly was beautiful. And having her on his lap, teasing him so freely, was wrecking havoc with his self control. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"Bolly..." Gene whispered, but couldn't find anything to say to her. Her pretty pink lips were so close to his, and as much as he wanted to kiss her, he felt those familiar walls building around himself.

It couldn't be a one night fling, not with Bolly. He harboured very strong feelings for her, and couldn't stand it if he were to give her everything tonight just to have her reject him the following morning. Gene was very cautious when it came to Alex, and needed to make his feelings known before they so much as even kissed.

"Gene... Before we do this... I need to know something" Alex whispered, stealing his words before they'd even left his mouth, and Gene saw fear in her eyes. His heart twisted, and he didn't want to ever see his beautiful Bolly fearful again. He wanted her to be safe with him, and he wanted to make sure that he never hurt her.

Alex took a deep breath. She knew how she felt about Gene. It had been brewing for a while now, but it wasn't until he caught her she realised how much Gene really was there for her. The way she wanted him, it wasn't just lust, it was something a lot stronger and something she couldn't deny anymore. She needed him to know, and wanted him to feel the same way. She might not ever get to go home and back to Molly, and she wanted to lay all her cards on the table so she could accept and be happy in this world. But Alex knew that she could only be happy with Gene. If he were to reject her, she would have to deal with it. If he transferred her, it would be hard, but Alex was a strong woman, and it took a lot to beat her.

"I need you, Gene. You're the one person in this world that's always there for me, no matter what, and I can't lose you. This can't just be a one night stand. If we're gonna do this, I need you to stay... For good" Alex told him, and found his hand. She entwined her fingers with his and their hands rested on his chest. She looked at him hopefully, her beautiful brown eyes shining like diamonds.

"Alex... I love you" Gene told her, and brought his lips crashing down to hers. For a few seconds, Alex did nothing, as she was shocked by both Gene's confession and his sudden kiss. But then she sighed contentedly and moved her lips against his. She shifted on Gene so she was straddling him, and Sgt Rock was exposed to Alex.

"Sorry" Gene said a bit sheepishly, but Alex simply beamed at him. She bit her lip, and blinked her big doe eyes at him.

"I love you so much Gene Hunt" Alex told him and pressed her lips to his again, whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gene's hands skimmed up her thighs, and squeezed gently, which made Alex moan lightly. Their mouths moved as one, and Alex honestly couldn't be happier. Gene felt her smile into their kiss, and all the weight that he had been hauling around on his shoulders was suddenly lifted. He had Alex Drake in his life, and she loved him just as much he loved her.

Alex Drake was a resourceful woman.

She was also a beautiful, smart, funny sexy woman that could change a light bulb. She was also a woman that was in love with Gene Hunt. And Gene certainly felt like the happiest man in the word because she loved him. And as long as they were together, they were electric.

_She's electric  
She's in a family full of eccentrics  
She's done things I've never expected  
And I need more time_

'Coz I'll be you and you'll be me  
There's lots and lots for us to see  
There's lots and lots for us to do  
She is electric, can I be electric too?


End file.
